


Size Matters

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blueberry/Everyone, Breaking and Entering, Dick Measuring Competition, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Sex (Mention), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sleeping Together, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, lewdberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: What happens when the skeletons get together and whip 'em out? Boops, breaking, and entering.





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> The Undertale skeletons are Papyrus and Comic. The Underswap skeletons are Blueberry/Blue (Sans) and Stretch (Papyrus). The Underfell skeletons are Edge/Boss (Papyrus) and Red (Sans). The Swapfells are Blackberry/Black (Sans) and Slim/Mutt (Papyrus)  
> Based on: [18+ artwork](https://crawlingonyourback.tumblr.com/post/166266243211/inktober-day-5-long-just-a-bunch-of-dicks-lots) and [18+ artwork](http://beoteono.tumblr.com/post/165073219679/big-bod-big-dick-big-hands)  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

“Wowie! I thought they’d all look the same!” Papyrus exclaimed with his usual excitement.

“Different universes, different equipment. I guess,” commented Stretch, poking at the spikes on Edge’s cock.

“Don’t touch those!” Edge snapped before contributing: “It’s clear we are all equally matched.”

Mutt cleared his throat. “Actually…”

“Slim clearly has the superlative phallus!” proclaimed Papyrus.

“Hardly,” countered Edge, folding his arms across his chest in a huff.

“Maybe if you didn’t use so much of your magic on pussy-maiming, you’d have a few more inches.” Stretch poked the spikes again. Edge slapped his hand away.

“Red’s not complaining.”

Hijinks always ensued when the skeleton brothers from alternate universes got together, but most of time, the “Royal Guard Club” were the competitive ones. You couldn’t compare apples to oranges or small Sanses to their taller counterparts, so the Papyruses from Undertale, Underswap, Underfell, and Swapfell stood in a circle in the Tale skelebros’ living room with their cocks out, having a not-so-friendly discussion about size, which mattered to them a great deal.

“I guess I’m just the most comfortable with my magic since I use it so often,” interjected Mutt, rubbing the back of his skull. He hoped Blackberry would be proud of him for being the biggest Papyrus. Black was incredibly prideful, and he considered Mutt to be a direct representative of his prowess and strength.

“What’s  _that_  supposed to mean?” growled Edge as Stretch tilted his hips and touched the tip of his cock to Slim’s. “High-five… more like high-thirteen-and-a-half, right?”

“Boop,” Papyrus had seen the word in a meme on the Undernet, and it seemed appropriate for the situation. “There’s only one way to solve this conundrum! We shall consult our brothers!”

“Or we could  _compare_  our brothers!” suggested Edge, hedging his bets because he knew from firsthand experience that Red had a pretty thick and lengthy member.

The two Swap Sanses had been hovering on the periphery of the contest while Red and Comic dozed lazily on the sofa. Blackberry opened his mouth to argue as usual, but Blueberry practically bounced with excitement.

Edge and Papyrus encouraged their own Sanses to join in as well. Comic simply summoned his cock from where he sat without even opening his sockets. Red tried to decline, resulting in an angry shouting match between the Fell brothers. Edge ended the argument by dragging Red bodily to the center of the living room floor by his collar. Red got to his feet brushing himself off huffily.

“Sheesh, Boss, why ya gotta be so rough?” Red grumped.

“Because you prefer it rough.” Red flushed at his brother’s words and immediately summoned a cherry red erection of noteworthy size. He chuckled. No way these other Sanses could produce something better. He might not be as ambitious as Edge, but winning was a pretty good feeling whether you sought it out or not. 

“The Magnificent Sans will not be defeated!” declared Blue. The energetic skeleton turned around for some semblance of privacy as he focused on summoning his magic. All of the eyelights in the room turned to Blackberry, who stood uncertainly off to the side.

“I’m not just going to conjure a dick with you cretins staring at me like that,” Blackberry snapped arrogantly. Mutt shuffled his feet. He understood his Lord’s reservations completely, but he didn’t dare say anything for fear of embarrassing Blackberry. 

Blackberry faced away from Blueberry and got to work; he concentrated so hard that beads of sweat sprang up on his skull. He furrowed his brow bones as his magic began to pool in his pelvis. Focus, focus,  _focus_! Blackberry tried to force his magic into an unfamiliar form, but it took on the shape that felt most natural to him sexually- a pussy! He couldn’t let the other skeletons see that! He wrangled his magic, breathing heavily and becoming desperate. If only Edge had just accepted that Mutt had the most impressive cock, he wouldn’t be in this mess!

Slowly, reluctantly, Blackberry’s magic reshaped itself. How long had it been since he’d made one of these? Did it even look right? He couldn’t tell, not with his magic color adorning it. He generally only saw male genitalia in one color… his brother’s dark orange. This would have to do, he decided. He turned around at the same time Blueberry did. Fortunately, he didn’t have to worry about the appearance of his own ectocock because none of the other skeletons could tear their sockets away from Blue.

“I think I got a little carried away on the ectobody,” Blue explained with a shy laugh. A  _little_  carried away? Not only had he formed a rippling six-pack of sculpted abs to accompany a pair of luscious pectorals, Blueberry had also crafted a Papyrus-sized cock on his Sans-sized body. The stunned silence suddenly broke as Red, Edge, and Mutt ( _his_  Mutt!) scrambled for their phones.

Stretch suddenly stepped forward and grabbed his brother by the arm. Blueberry looked up at him, confused. “Did we win, Papy?”

“We’re leaving,” Stretch replied shortly. Air displaced and the Underswap skelebros disappeared into thin air.

“Dammit,” complained Red, who had dropped his phone and missed the opportunity to take a picture.

* * *

Blackberry bashed his fist repeatedly on the Underswap brothers’ front door. No way would he let Stretch and Blueberry just leave like that. They’d all seen what Blue was packing, and Black wanted in on it.

“For the last time, Edge-” an irritated voice drawled as the door opened, only to halt abruptly when the visitors were revealed. Stretch glared at them indignantly. “Not you too.” Blackberry had no idea what the lazy weedbag was talking about.

“We’re here to see your brother.”

“Yeah, you and everyone else.” The glaring intensified. “Leave my innocent baby brother alone!” Stretch started to slam the door, but Blackberry caught and held it. He gave Stretch a slow and obvious once over.

“Innocent, huh?” Stretch didn’t have a shirt on. He only wore his usual khaki cargo shorts, without shoes, held up by his hands since the belt seemed to be missing. “You’re just trying to keep him for yourself!” Blackberry shouldered the door open while Stretch tried to shoulder it closed.

“Papy, hurry… I’m still horny…” Blue’s lust-filled voice drifted down the stairs. Mutt and Blackberry burst through the door, refusing to be denied entrance. Red’s leering face appeared around the corner of the house.

“Hey, Boss, door’s open now!” Red called to Edge, who dangled precariously from the outside sill of the upstairs window while Comic and Papyrus looked on from below.

Edge never abandoned a mission, but the other three skeletons had no such qualms as they calmly and easily walked into the house, leaving Edge to his glass pane nemesis. Frustrated, Edge shot bone attacks through the window, obliterating it, then climbed inside.

* * *

Blueberry seldom slept. There was too much to do to waste time sitting still, but right now, the hyperactive skeleton monster was utterly spent. He let his gaze sweep his exhausted lovers, collapsed on his bed in various positions, too satiated to even make themselves more comfortable. They looked so delicious that he couldn’t resist licking his fangs at the sight of them, sprawled haphazardly with cum dribbling from their pussies to stain their femurs, Red and Comic’s stomachs distended with his magical seed, which had also gathered at the corners of the Papyruses mouths.

_Another job well done by the Magnificent Sans_ , he congratulated himself, burrowing into the nest of bodies. For once, he actually felt completely satisfied, a rare occurrence for a monster with such a surplus of magic. He wedged himself between Edge and Stretch, each of whom wrapped a possessive arm snugly around him.

He closed his sockets and dozed off with a contented smile on his face and a faint glow of blue magic still showing in his groin.


End file.
